The Patrol
by Neverloseyourflames59
Summary: A young cop and a divorcee meet. Fallen oranges and a rainstorm lead to an interesting day. Warning for G!P
1. Chapter 1

**AN: It's been a long time guys. I know I haven't updated C &M in forever. I will soon. But I just had this nagging story in my head that I had to write and share. It will probably be quite short. As always, all mistakes are mine. I also do not claim to know jack about the life of a beat cop. Thank you for your continued support in this new year! **

* * *

"Morning Officer Robbins!"

"Morning Maddie!" The young cop waves to the little girl as she passes by the local park on her police issued bicycle.

"Hiya doing Robbins?"

"Awesome, Mrs. Williams!" she replies to the woman watering her plants.

"Looking good, Officer!"

She cringes, but smiles, nonetheless, at the creepy old man that's always checking her out.

"Thanks, Mr. Lester."

As she makes her way through her neighborhood beat, she smiles. She'd always wanted to be a cop. Her father was a cop, her older brother is a cop, and now she's one too.

Newbies started with patrol. Her other colleagues hated patrolling; they always complained about how bored they were. Arizona Robbins, on the other hand, loved it. She loves riding her bike around and getting to know the residents of the community. She knew most of the people by name as they knew hers as well.

The occasional soreness from the seat was a minor problem but, all in all, she had no complaints. Hell, she even got to wear shorts to work and top it off with a bright pink helmet. _The_ dream job.

Her thoughts get sidetracked by a frustrated curse from a nearby home. A dark-haired woman dropped a bag of groceries on the driveway and oranges are now tumbling down towards the street.

The officer brings her bike to a halt and grabs the fruit that veered off. As she approaches the two-story home, she recognizes it as the Torres residence where Aria Torres and her two kids live. But the woman she saw a glimpse of is not Aria. Actually, she can't even see her face right now as this woman's ample ass is bent over as she's trying to gather her groceries.

Arizona finds herself staring at the butt that's on display. How the jean shorts fit so nicely and fully. She's never been a butt kinda girl but this ass is quickly changing that.

"Oh, hello."

Arizona snaps out of her trance and blushes, "Hi-hello, um, good morning ma'am."

"Good morning, Officer. I see you've managed to save my oranges."

The cop has a hard time responding because this woman's beauty has left her sort of speechless.

Her ass was nice, but her face is quite something with long dark hair framing it. The cop's eyes shamelessly wander down to her chest. Her breasts are practically spilling out of her tank top. And god, those legs. She is definitely a leg woman.

Arizona closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to control the raging hard-on that's starting to form in her navy shorts.

"Officer? Are you okay?" The woman touches her shoulder and her scent fills her nostrils.

Coconut and vanilla. So good.

Arizona finds her voice, "Sorry. I-yes ma'am. I got your oranges."

She squeezes the fruits in her hands nervously, "They're really nice oranges."

The woman smiles in amusement and it makes her breath catch in her throat for a moment.

"Yes, they are."

She smiles dumbly then shakes her head, "I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself. I'm Officer Arizona Robbins."

"Callie Torres," the brunette balances the bag with one arm and takes the offered hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Torres." Arizona smiles.

"Oh, it's just miss now. I got divorced recently. Moving in with my sister, Aria."

"I can see the resemblance now!"

Callie laughs softly, "Yeah, we get that a lot."

They stare at each other for another minute until Arizona offers to help with the rest of her groceries.

Once all the bags have been set, the cop starts to make her leave. She can feel a very uncomfortable boner in her shorts and she doesn't want it to make an appearance.

"Officer Robbins, would you like to stay for a snack? I was just going to whip up some sandwiches and fresh lemonade."

"I should really be getting ba-"

"Please? As a thank for your help."

Her brain is saying that it's a bad idea, but "Of course" is what comes out of her mouth.

"Great!"

She takes off her helmet and smooths down her loose bun while she smiles awkwardly.

As Ms. Torres gathers ingredients from the fridge, Officer Robbins leans against the kitchen island, trying to figure out how the hell to get through this lunch without coming in her own damn undies. And as loud thunder roars from outside, she knows she's completely fucked.

* * *

 **AN2: Let me know your thoughts. Continue or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow, I didn't expect such a response from ya'll for this small thing. Thank you. Here's part 2 of this very short story. Last part is up next.**

* * *

"May I use your bathroom Ms. Torres?"

"Call me Callie and yes you can. It's the second door to your left."

"Thank you, ma'am- I mean Callie."

She quickly walks to the bathroom and shuts the door behind her.

"Okay, Robbins. You can do this. Just wank it out real quick. Everything will be okay."

The cop removes her utility belt and places it in the sink for safe keeping. She slides down her shorts and boxers and out pops her member. She's always had a hate/love relationship with her penis. Mostly annoyance as it would make its appearance in very untimely instances.

She grabs her member and she can really feel how hard she is. But, all of a sudden, she drops her hand.

"I can't do this in her house. It's wrong. So so wrong."

She looks down at her dick and frowns, "Come on. Go away! Please?"

It doesn't work, so she tries something else.

"Okay, think about dead puppies. Sad. Very sad. Um, wrinkly old Mr. Lester. Yes, think about that perv."

She looks down again and it's working. She whispers a silent 'Yes!' in victory.

Arizona pulls up her pants and is about to button them when the lights go out suddenly.

"Officer? You alright in there?"

She hears her voice coming closer, "Shit." She grabs the zipper and tries to pull it up but it's stuck.

"Are you serious right now? Come on!"

"Arizona?" The voice is right behind the door.

"Almost done! Come on you stupid little thing!"

"I'm coming in."

"What? No, wait!"

But it's too late, as Ms. Torres walks in the door that she forgot to lock and sees her. Like _all_ of her.

"Oh! I-uh, sorry, I was worried. You were yelling and the lights are out," she says, but makes no attempt to leave.

Arizona is blushing furiously and covering herself with her hands, "I-uh I can explain."

Callie places the candle she's holding on the counter and drops down to her knees in front of Arizona's hands.

"You don't have to explain. Let me see you."

Arizona gulps and moves her shaky hands aside to let the brunette look at her. Her cock is semi-hard and getting harder at the way Ms. Torres licks her lips.

"Wow, you're beautiful," she whispers and grabs the thick member in her hand.

"Oh!" The blonde jumps. "Ms. Torres?"

Callie slides her hand up and down slowly on the shaft, exposing that big head, "Yes, officer?"

Those damn brown eyes are staring up at her and she almost faints, "Um, what are you, oh God, what're you uh- doing?"

"I'm going to make you feel good, baby."

And with those words, Callie swirls her tongue on the head, gathering the juices that are flowing out.

"God!" Arizona clenches her fists and shuts her eyes to keep from coming.

Ms. Torres sucks her head into her mouth and she can't help it this time as she comes right then and there.

"Fuck!" The officer moans.

"Mm," Callie groans around the young cock that's still coming in her mouth. She continues sliding her hand along the shaft until Arizona finishes.

As the cop comes down from her orgasm, she realizes what she's done.

"Ms. Torres! Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I've never done that- I mean I'm sorry I just did that in your mouth!"

Callie swallows her essence and releases her flaccid member from her mouth, "Arizona, it's okay. It was so hot how you came so fast for me."

The brunette stands and places her hand right back on that cock, "and I swear to god, if you call me Ms. Torres one more time, I will fucking ride you like there's no tomorrow."

The cop gulps silently at the very sexy threat. The thought of Callie riding her makes her hard again and she finds herself whispering, "Ms. Torres."

* * *

 **AN2: BTW, I would love to expand this into a full blown fic, but I know myself. I have a lot of ideas for new fics, but I'd like to finish C &M Part I first before writing another long one. So here's a short, smut filled one instead that just came to me so easily, unlike the chap I'm working on for C&M. :) Thank you for your comments!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Last chapter, guys! Thank you for reading. Cop!AZ was fun to write. Might expand it in the near future, we'll see. Enjoy the ride ;)**

* * *

Callie smirks and smashes her lips with Arizona's. She expertly unbuttons the blonde's shirt, while Arizona clumsily reaches for the hem of her tank top and its thrown somewhere else. Bras and panties fall to the floor as they kiss against the wall.

"You are so hot, Ms. Torres," The cop whispers between kisses.

"Keep talking like that and you'll get one hell of a ride, Officer."

Kisses against the wall lead to kisses on the bathroom floor as Callie's naked body glides over Arizona's equally nude one on the bottom.

The brunette rubs her wetness all over the smooth shaft and moans loudly as it hits her clit perfectly.

"So wet, Ms. Torres."

"You made me this wet, Officer. Oh, God, I need you inside."

Arizona freezes for a moment after realizing what's about to happen. She debates on it quickly, but decides she needs to come clean, "I-um you should know something."

"What, baby?"

Arizona smiles at the nickname, but presses on, "I've-uh never done this before."

Callie doesn't miss a beat as she continues grinding, "You're saying this beautiful cock has never pleasured anyone?"

"Uhm, yeah. Just me and my hand," she chuckles and then berates herself for making stupid jokes.

"Well, they are definitely missing out." Callie places the head at her opening and rubs.

Arizona almost sighs in relief that her being a virgin didn't put Callie off. She's about to have sex for the first time with a gorgeous woman who doesn't care that she has a penis! She never thought this would happen.

The cop can feel Ms. Torres' wet pussy lips on her head and she has to restrain herself from just sliding right in when a thought comes to her.

"Wait, do you have any protection?"

"We don't need it," Callie whispers.

"But I could, you know, get you-"

"Don't worry. It's not going to happen."

And at that moment, Callie slides herself down until she's completely stuffed full of the cop's hot dick.

"Oh, fuck!" The blonde shuts her eyes tight and concentrates on not blowing her load and embarrassing herself again.

"How do I feel, Officer?"

"Fucking amazing."

"You are so thick and you're stretching me so good, baby."

Callie raises up and slides down again, "Oh, yes!"

"Fuck."

Arizona closes her eyes even tighter and Callie notices, "Hey, look at me." The cop opens her eyes slowly and blinks a few times.

"Relax baby. Take a deep breath and keep your eyes on me, okay?"

The officer nods, inhales then exhales. She looks up into those brown eyes and a sense of calm hits her instantly and she feels herself relaxing.

"Put your hands on me and let me make you feel good."

Arizona places her hands on either side of Callie's hips and they begin a steady pace.

"Oh, that's good. So good, Callie!"

She grinds down harder, "Oh, yeah?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Arizona's hands wander up and stop right under her breasts, quietly asking for permission.

"Touch me."

Arizona eagerly grabs ahold of both breasts in her hands and squeezes, "Oh my god, Callie."

Callie puts her hands over Arizona's, "Right there, baby!"

"Oh god, oh god, oh god."

"So close!"

"Ms. Torres, I don't- I don't think I can hold it for much longer!"

"Come with me."

The cop slides her hands back down to her waist and grips hard as Ms. Torres rides her faster and harder than before.

"Oh, so close. So close. Yes, yes, yes. Oh fuck, I'm coming!"

"Ms. Torres! Oh, yes Ms. Torres!"

Arizona feels an intense orgasm erupt throughout her body as spurt after spurt of her thick come covers Ms. Torres' tight walls.

As they come down, Callie collapses onto Arizona in exhaustion and the blonde wraps her arms around her, keeping her close.

"Wow," Arizona breathes out and smirks.

"Mmm, yeah," Callie sighs in content.

"That was…"

"Amazing," the brunette finishes the sentence.

"Yeah."

They lie in silence for a while until Arizona clears her throat and asks, "Ms. Torres?"

"Yes, Officer?"

"Can we-um, can we do it again?"

The brunette chuckles, "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
